Beach
by Aozoran
Summary: A sunny day with a darker charm. Sideswipe X Jolt


**Author's Note: A little cheer up for a friend ^^ 33333 Hopefully this might make you smile since you love Jolt and Sides together as much as I'm starting to. XD **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the beach XD**

* * *

><p>A soft laugh escaped Jolt, when his helm lifted from his folded arm that it had been propped on, his cobalt blue optics sparkling with amusement as he studied the powerful frame that hovered beside him. Lips curved at the corners into a sultry little smile as his gaze traced the fine lines of the mech's frame while droplets of sun-warmed water followed them. The tip of his glossa flicked out, sweeping against his lower lip in hunger as he looked studied the powerful frame. Primus <em>forbid<em> some of the thoughts that rattled through his helm.

Sand clung to the lean legs up to the knees, the sun drying the fine particles to the silvery swath of metal, but also indicating that Sideswipe had been kneeing, and the fluttering tingle of his lips telling him precisely why. Oh yes, his glossa stroked against his lips again, tasting the heated sweetness that lingered over them from the burning kiss that had roused him from sleep to find the mech hovering like that, indicating Sideswipe had scrambled away when Jolt had stirred.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" One optical ridge lifted, while he continued to study the handsome features of the mech overshadowing him.

Firm lips pressed into a thin line, pale azure optics dimming slightly as if he had been reprimanded by those words. "No."

Jolt shifted slowly, leaning back down into the warm sand, resting his helm back against his bent arm and his doorwings twitched against the dune just beneath his back, the tips flicking a little sand upwards. "You know I don't mind." Yawning slightly, his free hand rested lightly against his tanks, sliding back and forth against the smooth metal and down a little lower, letting out a slightly amused sound.

"I do."

"Come down here." A finger curled slightly in the 'come here' sign he had learnt from the humans, feeling the dune shift slightly beneath his back as Sideswipe's weight rested on the sand beside him. A hand immediately stretched out, curling around the back of that silver helm, tugging twice to pull that mouth back down to his own, devouring the sweetness that was there for the taking. Sideswipe leaned into the contact, pale gaze flickering once, before shutters dropped down over that troubled gaze. It was clear in that one movement exactly what troubled the taller mech. "You don't need to worry."

"I should not have disturbed your recharge cycle, you are in need of it and I was being selfish…"

"I'm not going to break, Lover, I'm _fine_." His servo closed around one of the larger silvery ones, drawing it to his chassis and spreading the fingers across the warm metal for a moment, pressing that palm down and running it along his belly slowly and to one thigh. His hips arched slightly as a thumb brushed against his sensitive lower components, a purr sliding from between damp, slightly parted lips. "You can see that for yourself."

"Jolt… I…"

"Sweetspark, I'm perfectly fine."

"You weren't." The silvery frame half crumpled downwards, long lean arms sliding around the vivid cobalt mech and gathered him up tightly to his chassis, desperate to hold the mech close. The warm cheekplate pressed against Jolt's helm, tucking the mech's head into the crook of his throat, inhaling the salty air sharply when a lance of pain burned through his chassis, his grip tightening instinctively.

"Sides!" Jolt practically squeaked, his entire frame jolting as Sideswipe flopped onto his aft, the smaller mech cradled tight into the curve of the silver warrior's body. The tight grip almost making it impossible to draw in the cool sea breeze into his slightly overheated systems. "Lover… you're squeezin' me a bit too tightly."

"I almost lost you." It was a ragged sound torn from the mech's lips, his face pressed hard against the warm metal, inhaling deeply to draw in the scent of his lover's frame, rocking slowly, desperate to ease the roiling emotions within him. "I almost…"

Slender arms curled around the back of Sideswipe's neck, drawing the mech's helm downwards and kissed him fiercely again, the heat something tangible between them. "I love you."

And Sideswipe's strength shattered like a fragile pane of glass at those words, letting out the anguish and fear that had ridden him hard for the days Jolt had lain broken and barely alive after a brutal battle against the Decepticons. And on that warm summery beach, he knew one thing in his life he couldn't live without and it was within the curve of his arms and in the depths of his spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yummy wet Sides...<strong>


End file.
